Two Universes Collapse
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Fem Norway and Fem China try to create a portal between the two countries but their portal accidently sent them to their gender bender alternate universe (Hetalia World). As confusion between the countries of who is who rises, the walls of space and time are starting to rip apart, and then the rest of the universes along with these two could die away into the Void.
1. China and Fem China

**Two Universes Collapse**

_**Okay so in my Hetalia rp with my friends the Femtalia and Hetalia live together. But in this fanfic, the Femtalia and Hetalia are in 2 separate parallel universes.**_

**好!=Good**

**白痴!=Idiot!**

**王八蛋!=Son of a Bitch!**

**谢谢=Thanks.**

* * *

**China and Fem China Chapter 1**

(Fem China's POV)

_Nyotalia..._

"Almost done!" Sunniva declared.

"好!" I reply.

Sunniva kept mixing her potion as I watch. I smirked. Norway and I are creating a portal between our countires so it wouldbe easier to travel. She added a pinch of something and then it began bubbling like it said in the spell book. Sunniva gently held it and carried it to the symbol she drew on the floor as I followed. She poured the substance onto the magic symbol and chanted an elfish language my Chinese ears couldn't understand. We backed away. The symbol glew illuminatingly and lifted itself off the floor, creating a spiraling green-turquios portal. The portal cause strong winds to spiral around, blowing books open ad making things fly all over the place.

"You sure this will work?!" I say over the howling wind.

"Positiv!" (This is not a typo. That is "positive" in Norweigan)

"Okay! Should we test it?!"

"Sure!"

We stepped closer to the portal and instantly got sucked in when we were just a foot away.

* * *

_Hetalia Universe..._

I felt weightless. I felt gravity sucking us down with it. The strong force of the magic pressing against me. And suddenlt I felt myself on familiar grass. The grass of my home. It worked! Wait! I sat up, body sore ad looked around finding Norway standing as well. Something about this place is very different. In my universe we have dragons flying in the sky everyday, endlessly. And today there was not a single dragon scale to be found.

Norway said peppy, "It worked!"

"No..."

"Huh? China?"

"Sunniva, this may look like my home but I am positive this is not."

"What are you saying?"

I pointed East, "There's supposed to be one of my military watchtowers there and now its gone!"

I pointed North, "There's supposed to be my house, but nothing?!"

I pointed toward the sky, "And where are my beloved dragons?!"

Sunniva bit her lips, mumuring, "Yeah I think there was just a few errors in the portal-"

"白痴!" I ran my fingers through my hair annoyed

"Hey Chun Yan! That's mean!"

"But you promised me this would work and now we're lost!"

Fem Norway sighed and thought for a moment, "How about we split up and find a place for materials for another portal?"

I nodded, sounds like a plan.

* * *

The air was so familiar, the average temperature was just so alike, but why do I get a feeling there's a slight difference?! The trees and bamboo stalks looked so a like and were even placed in the exact some position. Maybe the place where my house and watchtower was mistaken. Maybe it was just supposed to be an empty field. I guess this is home. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I'll send Norway my coordinates to find me-

"嗨! 你失去了吗?! Aru! (Hey! Are you lost?!)" I hear a male's voice. I turn my head around and see a man carrying his basket of bamboo stalks, his hair tied up into a ponytail. Prbably a villager.

"没有! 但是谢谢您的关系! (No! But thanks for your concern!)" I reply. He starts running his way to me and stops when he was at me as I continue sending Norway my coordinates. Did he just say my line, "Aru!"

"您在干吗, 女士? (What are you doing, miss?)"

"我在找我朋友. (I'm looking for my friend.)"

"Okay! 你想到我的茶馆去找吧? 你因该休息才行. (Okay! Why don't you come to my tea house so you can look for her? You should rest.)

I smiled and put my phone away, "谢谢," I say, holding my hand out to shake his hand, "我的名字叫中国. (My name is China.)"

He chuckled, "Okay don't joke with me, little girl."

I twitched. Little girl?!

"Excuse me, 先生 (sir), but I am over 5000 years old! What makes you think you can talk to me, China, like that?!" I growl.

"What are you thinking?! I'm the one and only China!" he said proudly.

"Who are you to disgrace me like that by saying you are me?!"

"Who says you are me?!"

"Screw this!" I draw my sword, "Fight me, 王八蛋!"

"How dare you say this to me, you villager!"

I jump up and bring my sword behind my head, coming straight to that poytail idiot. He nearly dodged it, his uniform slightly ripping.

He added, "And I guess there's no more tea for us!"

"Like I give a crap!"

I kept slasing at him, but barely missing him. God this guy is dodging my swords every time, it's as if he was reading my moves.

"Coward! Stand up and fight!" I hiss.

"Like I need to," he blows a whistle and then out of no where, I see figures of soldiers popping out of the bushes holding their guns and pointing their guns at me. I freeze. Fuck! I'm screwed! I could summon my dragons but that would shoot me dead and there will be no dragons. I felt my pocket. No gas to help me escape.

Ponytail asks, "Now, place your sword down, little girl, and surrender. That way things don't get complicated."

I sigh. I place the sword down on the grass and soldiers came with cuffs around my wrists.

I hear the delinquent ponytail mumble to himself, "Maybe I should call Norway, England, America, and Sweden to help me with this. This girl has got good moves, and probably a good mind."


	2. Call For Help

**Call For Help**

_Hetalia Universe, America's House_

(Third POV)

"England! Hold back on the liquor!" America shouted.

"What the hell Switzerland, put the gun down!" England shouted drunkenly at the Swiss gunman.

"Get away from my personal space than..." Liechtenstein's older brother replied, his hand wrapped around the handle of a pistol.

"Incoming!" Norway yelled tossing a pillow across the room, hitting it right in America's face.

The bickering of the countries continued. America kinda wished he hadn't invited them to a sleepover. It was supposed to be fun but not noisy. England won't stop drinking, Switzerland can't go one second without being unarmed. Norway's pelting everybody with pillows, with feathers scattered all over the living room. And China couldn't make it to the sleepover. Then again that's a good thing because America didn't want Hello Kitty tossed everywhere in his house. The hamburger lover sighed. This was going to be a hassel. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"喂? Is this America aru?!"

"Yeah what's up China?"

"Sorry to ruin your sleepover, but I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

There was a scream of a girl over the Chinese ponytail boy's end, "Let go of me you fucking wannabee China! 哎呀!"

"Shut up!" China said over the phone, "Sorry, there's a girl who's just too psychotic and I need your help. Apparently she thinks she's the great China. Please help? Aru."

"No problem!"

America flipped his phone down, standing proudly against the other countries, "Alright guys! Bad news!"

"What?!" Norway said before throwing another pillow.

"Stop throwing the damn pillows!" England slurred a bottle of beer in his hand.

"We'll have to stop the sleepover!"

Switzerland readied his gun, "What? Did some idiot get on my lawn again?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?!" The English screamed.

"Apparently China found a girl who went nuts and wants us to help him out! So let's make a plan. England you back me up! Norway back me up! Swizterland you back me up! And I'll be the hero!"

"You jerk! You can't take all the credit!" England slurred!

Norway adds, "Yeah!"

"But I am the great and powerful America! No one can stop me-"

The sound of a gun shot silenced the room and the three countries all stared at the blonde gunsman, "Idiots...you should all shut up and listen to a real plan like mine..."

"Well what do you got, Switz?" Norway asked intrigued.

"Shut up and go to China to figure out what the girl wants..."

"Is that all you had to say?! You didn't have to use a gun!" England screamed.

America laughs, "Haha good idea Switz! Let's go!"


End file.
